Infiltración
by IchiHitsu28
Summary: A partir de una misión, Tôshirô Hitsugaya e Ichigo Kurosaki acaban infiltrados en uno de los mayores institutos de Japón. Sus nuevos compañeros piensan que son hermanos y tienen que llevar una vida relativamente normal, mientras vigilan que la nueva amenaza que van buscando no acabe con ellos. Tôshirô e Ichigo Centric! NO YAOI, RELACIÓN DE AMISTAD.


**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

**Esta es una historia de aventuras, sucede después de la guerra de invierno, pero Ichigo NO ha perdido sus poderes.**

**Se centrará en la relación de amistad/hermanos, nada de AMOR en esta historia por el momento.**

Hokkaido. Instituto de alta gama.

_Capitán Hitsugaya, ha sido puesto en una misión junto a Ichigo Kurosaki de infiltrarse en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón, pues se han localizado presiones espirituales muy poderosas, posiblemente de arracares que se hayan infiltrado como alumnos. Vuestra misión es acabar con todos ellos. _

Hitsugaya volvió a mirar el papel y volvió a suspirar. Ya no había marcha atrás en esta misión, por desgracia, mientras miraba el gran instituto. Ichigo Kurosaki, por su parte, el otro involucrado, miraba de reojo a su compañero, pues sabía lo rehusado que era él para conocer nuevos sitios, y en este, encima, se tenía que infiltrar. Se sentía bastante culpable, aunque...

¿Estás diciendo que tengo que escoger a un compañero capitán?

Eso es.

De acuerdo... A ver... _Soi Fon me odiaría, Unohana me mataría, Byakuya me odia, Komamura... ¿Cómo se va a infiltrar?, Kyoraku estaría ligando con las chicas, Tôshirô es solo un niño, Kenpachi solo sería un lastre, Kurotsuchi cogería a experimentos y Ukitake no cuela como alumno..._ —

¿Y cual es tu decisión?

Emm... Creo que me quedo con Tôshirô, total, no tengo muchas opciones.

Ichigo recordó la conversación que había tenido con Yamamoto y realmente ahora se sentía mal por el niño porque le veía muy nervioso.

Oye Tôshirô... —

_Nada._

¿Tôshirô? —

_Nada. _

¡Tôshirô! —

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? — Respondió al fin, después del pequeño trance que había tenido, mirado al nuevo 'instituto' donde tendría que estar.

Escucha, ¡acuérdate que a partir de ahora no me puedes llamar por el apellido porque somos hermanos recién llegados! — Ordenó Ichigo explicándole.

Lo sé, lo sé. A partir de ahora, soy _Kurosaki Tôshirô_...En serio, ¿No podías elegir a otro? — Preguntó a disgusto de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

No. Realmente entre todas las opciones, me quedo contigo. ¡Vivir contigo no es incómodo! — Espetó. — Imagínate vivir con Byakuya... ¡O con Komamura-san! —

_Je._ Supongo que tienes razón. — Sonrió mientras avanzaban hasta llegar por fin al instituto.

La mañana pasó tranquila, primero se registraron, luego fueron enviados cada uno a su clase, donde, mientras que Ichigo iba a tercero, Tôshirô iba a segundo, pues el sustituto tenía 15 años, mientras que Tôshirô solo pudo pasar como un niño prodigio de '13 años', para su desgracia.

Puf... ¡Mira que pasar como un niño de 13 años! —

¡Cállate, Kuro... Ichigo! — Se enfadó el chico más pequeño, mientras seguían andado por los pasillos

Pero es verdad, ¡Aquí eres solo un niño pequeñito! — Se burló el 'hermano mayor', mientras el pequeño le dedicaba una mirada de enfado, sin darse cuenta de una chica que iba corriendo por los pasillos, chocando con ella y cayendo al suelo los dos.

Ay, ay, ay... — Se quejó Tôshirô.

¡Lo...Lo siento! ¡Iba con prisa y no te había visto! — Se excusó una chica delgada, muy mona y con gafas.

No te preocupes, es muy bajito, así que normal que no le hayas visto. — Bromeó Ichigo, para quitarle importancia al hecho.

No os he visto nunca por aquí, ¿Sois nuevos? — Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras recogía sus cosas y ayudaba a Hitsugaya a ponerse de pie.

Sí, somos nuevos. Yo soy Hitsu... —

KUROSAKI Tôshiro y Kurosaki Ichigo. Somos hermanos y yo soy el mayor. Y sí, somos nuevos. —

Ya decía yo que no me sonabais de nada... ¡Espero que seamos amigos! — Sonrió la chica, mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba de allí. — ¡Yo soy Amae, pero podéis llamarme Mae!

Parece una chica muy Inoue, ¿No crees? —

Sí, y espero que eso no 'nos meta' en problemas. — Suspiró el menor, Ichigo solo pudo sonreír mientras se despedía de Tôshirô y entraba en su clase, al igual que él hacía.

Mientras, Amae estaba en su clase, sonrió.

_Así que por fin la sociedad de almas ha movido ficha... Pero da igual, yo ya me he adelantado, Hitsugaya Tôshirô y Kurosaki Ichigo... Veamos a ver quien gana._

**¡Yey! Una nueva historia al canto! Adoro a estos dos :') **

**Espero muuuuuuuchos reviiiiiieeeeeewwwwss ;D**


End file.
